itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Danos Seaworth
Danos Seaworth is the smuggler Captain of The Moody Wench, and a scion of House Seaworth. Appearance Danos could be described as a fairly average looking man with green eyes and black hair, though he is greying around his ears. He has a slightly roguish appearance, partly due to the way he dresses, often preferring to wear darker coloured clothing. History Born in 347AC to Ser Lyonel Seaworth and a commoner by the name of Cassana, Danos Seaworth was always an agile person. From a young age he was thin lad who could move about quite quickly, he was also always able to react quickly to any threats he faced, usually by quickly stepping or nimbly rolling out of the way. Growing up a Seaworth, Danos knew all the stories about his great-grandfather and how he changed his family's place in the world. Ser Davos the Onion Knight was a man Danos respected very much, and rather than make good use of his ancestor's gifts to him, he tried to emulate Ser Davos, often resulting in him getting into trouble, as a lad with the cook at Cape Wrath. Danos would often pilfer pastries and other desserts from the kitchens, much to the dismay of Yoren the cook in Cape Wrath. As a scion of House Seaworth, Danos was left to his own devices mostly, and upon turning eighteen, he left Cape Wrath to travel Westeros. His travels took him all over the continent, but it was a tavern in King's Landing that would change his life forever. He had been drinking in some rundown tavern near the docks when he spied some men playing dice. Feeling pretty lucky, he sauntered over and asked to play a round. That one round turned to countless rounds as Danos won a fair bit of coin. The Lyseni man he had won most of the coin from made one final bet, his shipThe Moody Wench against all the gold Danos had won. He took the bet ecstatically, he would be a captain of a ship, much like Ser Davos had been before he became a landed knight. As fate would have it, he won the wager, and hurried to the docks to find his new ship. Finally it seemed, Danos' luck had run out. The galley he had won was hardly seaworthy, and it's crew seemed to take after her name. Upset about the new captain, the former first mate threatened Danos, leave him the ship or die, an offer Danos refused. The man charged at him, but Danos stepped nimbly aside,tripping the man in the process and then slitting his throat with his dagger. The remainder of the crew quickly fell in line or left to seek another captain to serve. Danos used the coin he had won in the tavern to hire a crew and to perform some basic repairs to the ship and set sail as soon as possible, The Moody Wench practically limping out of Blackwater Bay. He made some attempts at honest merchant work, but found that taxes on his goods took a fair portion of his earnings. Remembering his family history, Danos took to smuggling stolen goods he bought from pirates in the Stepstones, food, alcohol, clothing, anything he could get his hands on. Eventually, Danos Seaworth would come to be a fairly good sailor, and throughout the years, he even managed to turn The Moody Wench into a fine vessel. Then in 380AC, a massive storm would ravage the Narrow Sea, proving to the crew of Danos' galley that the ship wasn't the only one capable of being moody. Shortly after reaching Weeping Town, Danos and his crew met Valaerys Toland, though they were all unaware about who she really is. While on his way to King's Landing, Danos stopped in Duskendale to offload some goods and make some money. Before leaving the city, his First Mate Allard returned to the ship drunk one morning and was thrown overboard by Big Alyn, the ship's enforcer, who was then named as the new First Mate. Timeline * 347AC, Danos is born to Ser Lyonel Seaworth and Cassana. * 365AC, Danos leaves Cape Wrath. * 365AC, Danos wins The Moody Wench in a wager in King's Landing. * 366AC, Danos takes to smuggling stolen goods after a short and unprofitable time as an honest merchant. * 380AC, Danos and his crew find themselves in a massive storm near The Stepstones. * 380AC, Danos and his crew take Valaerys Toland aboard The Moody Wench. Category:House Seaworth Category:Stormlander Category:Stormlands